


by the scruff of your knee socks

by defsoulswife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birth Control, Breeding, Dacryphilia, Established Relationship, F/M, Pet Names, Safer Sex, Timeskip Haikyuu, Vaginal Sex, at first, idk how to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsoulswife/pseuds/defsoulswife
Summary: “just pull out, babe, we’ll be fine,” you suggest knowing that it’s no use. suna, as hard as it is to resist you sometimes, refuses to fuck you raw when you forget to take your pill. it’s one part precaution and the other punishment for being so forgetful.despite your pleading eyes, suna reaches to the nightstand beside your bed and finds the nearly forgotten box of condoms. your face contorts and a pout forms on your lips but suna simply shrugs his shoulders.“you know the rules, bunny.”
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 131





	by the scruff of your knee socks

**Author's Note:**

> this is a callout post @ me for always forgetting to take my birth control 🥴  
> also happy birthday, suna!
> 
> title from: knee socks by arctic monkeys

It wasn’t often that the two of you had so much time to spend with one another. Between your grad school course load and his hectic training schedule, there was barely time to breathe let alone be intimate.  


But here you were, grinding on your boyfriend’s lap dressed only in one of his t-shirts and your panties. School was in recess and Suna had the next few days off to rest at home and the two of you were hellbent on getting the most out of them. The movie Suna was watching had been long forgotten the second you pounced on him in bed. His hands reach for your soft skin, nails digging into you to set your pace above him. As lazy as Suna is, he’s always eager to take control when you’re like this.

“Missed this,” he says in between kisses, feeling your smile against his lips. “Been so long since I’ve been in that pretty pussy.”

He chuckles when he hears your little whimpers, “ _Riiiin_ ”. He could tell how bad you wanted this too. But as things start getting more intense, you pull away for a second, a blank expression crossing your face for a brief moment before a sudden realization hits you. Suna’s completely lost.

“What’s wrong, bunny?” he asks, sudden concern growing.

You fumble with the hem of Suna’s shirt, averting your eyes away from him. “Ahhh,” you let out. A low hum coming out of your mouth as you try to form words.

Suna takes his hand that was originally rubbing circles on your thigh and brings it to your jaw, forcing you to meet his golden eyes. The embarrassment on your face is noticeable — you must’ve done something wrong.

“Use your words,” Suna says strictly. “What’s wrong?”

You fell into his touch, another whine leaving your lips. “Don’t be mad,”

Suna’s brows furrowed. “Why would I be mad, baby?”

“I might have forgotten to take my birth control,” you blurt out. “… _again_.”

Your boyfriend let out a frustrated groan. Suna loved you more than anyone else in the world. The two of you accepted each other’s faults: you were a morning person (not by choice really, but morning classes were a thing) and Suna liked to sleep in during his days off, you were a stickler for always being on-time whereas Suna didn’t mind he showed up 20 minutes late to an event. You two weren’t perfect but you loved each other in spite of these minor setbacks. But if there was one thing Suna could change about you, it would definitely be your forgetfulness.

If something wasn’t in your line of sight, it was almost like it didn’t even exist. You’d leave your keys by the door and end up locked out of the apartment and he couldn’t even begin to count how many umbrellas you’ve lost because you left them at school or your job or on the subway car. And, of course, there was your birth control. You’d forget a pill every now and then, often having to double up in order to stay on track. But sometimes, usually when Suna was away from home for days at a time, you’d just stop taking it completely and when he’d call you out on it, it was always the same excuse — _“I just don’t see a reason to take it when we’re not having sex”_

This wouldn’t be that big of a deal if you didn’t bitch every time Suna fucked you with a condom on. You liked feeling Suna’s cum on you. He remembers the first time few times you had sex and the way you’d whine for him to release on you — your back, stomach, face, tits, ass. It didn’t matter to you, you just wanted to feel him — Suna would have to rush to throw the rubber off before he came to meet your needy requests. 

But then Suna fucked you raw for the first time — it was about a year ago when you had visited him during practice and got to formally meet his teammates. One of them got a little too handsy with you which _naturally_ resulted in Suna fucking you in the locker room. He cursed himself for not carrying protection him but you, already growing dumb from his cock, _begged_ for him to cum inside and who was he to say no? 

That momentary lapse in judgment cost Suna a trip to the pharmacy to get you a Plan B. After that, you immediately went on the pill to avoid any possible pregnancy scares and for the most part, it was great.

Until your scatterbrained memory landed you in a situation like this.

“Just pull out, babe, we’ll be fine,” you suggest knowing that it’s no use. Suna, as hard as it is to resist you sometimes, refuses to fuck you raw when you forget to take your pill. It’s one part precaution and the other punishment for being so forgetful.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to have kids with you — it’s quite the opposite. The thought of you waddling around, swollen with his child has replayed in his mind dozens of times. Each time he fills you up with his seed, a dark part of himself hopes the birth control fails and you’ll show up with a positive pregnancy test in hand. But he pushes those thoughts aside because now isn’t the best time. Your education and his volleyball career are top priority right now. 

It’ll happen someday — you and Suna are finally planning on moving out of the apartment and looking for that “forever home” (which Suna thinks is corny but he’ll do anything to please you) and he started looking at engagement rings last week with Aran (“finally,” Aran said when he heard the news) The life you two have built together was going to change rapidly in the oncoming months but none of it included a baby right now. 

Despite your pleading eyes, Suna reaches to the nightstand beside your bed and finds the nearly forgotten box of condoms. Your face contorts and a pout forms on your lips but Suna simply shrugs his shoulders. 

“You know the rules, bunny.”

The frustrated whines that Suna’s come to know in situations like this begin to start. You cross your arms, watching fiddle with the wrapper. He offers a word of comfort but you brush him off, scoffing which makes Suna grab at your waist forcing you closer to him. His fingers dig into your skin.

“Don’t get all bitchy with me,” Suna growls, slapping your thighs when you try to squirm out of his grasp. “We can stop if you don’t want me to fuck you.”

But it’s been _weeks_ since you felt Suna’s fat cock in you and you’re just so goddamn needy for him. You furiously shake your head and reach forward to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible.

Suna cooed, patronizing you as he finally ripped off the foil and rolled the condom on his aching cock. “My needy little brat wants it bad, doesn’t she?” he forces you to look at him again, waiting for you to nod. “That’s what I thought. Why don’t you be a good little girl and ride my cock, hm?”

And as you sinked yourself down onto his cock, you realize how desperate you were for him. “ _Ahhhh-_ ” He was right, you did want this bad. It was embarrassing how wet you were despite him barely touching you but after being together for so long, it was hard getting off without him.

Slowly, Suna fills you up to the brim and he waits to give you time to adjust, lifting your shirt up and ghosting his fingertips over your nipples, making you squirm even more. “Bounce for me, pretty girl,” a harsh slap hits your skin. “Maybe then I’ll touch you.” He leans back against the headrest, smug grin on his face, waiting for you to get to work.

You huff in frustration but start moving anyways, using him to get your own pleasure. He refuses to touch you but allows you to wrap your arms around him as leverage. You try your best to start slow, wanting to drag it out as much as possible to drive him insane but your own neediness works against you. It isn’t long before you build a steady pace riding his cock.

Even with the barrier between you two, Suna can feel how wet you are and he _loved_ it so much. Such a good girl you can be when you listen to him. He wanted so badly to feel all of you but you just _had_ to be forgetful. Taking some pity on you, Suna reaches out to cup your cheek. As expected, you lean into his touch.

 _Always so receptive._ He thinks rubbing his thumb along your bottom lip, you allow him entrance letting him open your mouth. _My sweet little brat._ Suna sits up, forcing himself deeper inside of you. “Ah! _Rin_!” The sudden intrusion breaks your concentration causing your hips to stutter. Hands suddenly dig into your hips holding you in place. His golden eyes staring at you condescendingly. “Want me to make you cum, bunny?” Suna thrusts his hips upward, knocking the wind from you. “Wanna cum on my cock, yeah?”

But the words couldn’t reach your lips, only a fervent nod which makes your boyfriend swell with pride. “Fucked you dumb, didn’t I?” picking up the pace, Suna has you properly bouncing on him now. His lips biting down on your skin in between his words. “Can’t even form a sentence, huh?”

And nothing — there isn’t a thought in your pretty head. Suna’s mean words don’t even bother you. The only things that matter is Suna’s fat cock stretching your walls and the feeling in the pit of your stomach growing with each thrust. You weren’t going to last very long and Suna could tell. 

In one swift motion, Suna shifted your bodies around so he was on top of you quite literally _fucking_ you into the mattress. “Cum, bunny. Make a mess for me.” And it was all you needed to hear, holding onto him as you cum and gushing around his cock just like he wanted.

Your walls clamp down him even more now and Suna moves even harder, fucking you despite your sensitivity. He can feel your small fists pushing him away but he knows you don’t mean it — he loves it when you fight against him, only makes him want it to hurt even more.

“ _Fuck_ , where you do want me to cum, bunny?” he asks, his own release fastly approaching. “Your tummy? Your face?”

But you shake your head, whimpering as the tension starts to build up inside you again. “In me,” is all you say before a particularly hard thrust cuts you off.

“Bunny-” Suna starts knowing full well why he can’t do that for you but then you start _bitching_ again, whining and crying and begging for him to cum inside you. Pushing him away, acting like a complete brat — _“Give it to me, please. I want, I want, I want…”_

And Suna comes to a full stop, pulling out of you. “You ungrateful, little bitch,” he spits out. “So desperate for my cum when it’s _your_ fault I can’t give it to you.”

“I don’t care,” you cry, reaching up to touch him. “Rin, I don’t _care…_ ” 

And he shouldn’t give into your whines. You’ve been such a dumb, forgetful little brat. You should be lucky he even let you cum. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to fill you up. It’s the only way he can be truly satisfied. One look at your dripping cunt, clenching around nothing and Suna’s reaching down, ripping the condom off his cock. 

“Want it that bad, huh?” he asks going balls deep with no warning, relishing in your screams. “What a cum-dump little bitch you are.”

Suna’s words are so _mean_ and it makes you clench down hard around him. You’re getting what you wanted and he’s going to make sure it hurts. But you know he’s not going to last long, it’s only when he’s about to cum does he get like this — he wanted it just as bad.

The pace he set starts wavering, his hips moving sloppily as he reaches his high but it doesn’t soften his words. “It’s almost like you’re trying to trap me,” he says. “Want me to fuck a baby into you, hm? _Fine_.”

And like always, Suna grunts when he cums breathing heavily against your neck. He pulls out, slowly this time, and rolls over to pull you into his chest. You grimace when you feel his cum dribbling out of you. 

“Don’t whine about it now,” he teases, kissing the side of your face. “Was I too rough?”

He always has to ask — just to make sure.

“Never,” you assure and Suna hums with content.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read on my tumblr: https://sugawarassoulmate.tumblr.com/


End file.
